Collection of one shots
by Starwarsrocks61
Summary: Some random one shots I wrote in regards to my story A Family Matter. I have no set time range so they might be all over the place. I'm mainly using this as a way to practice character development so constructive criticism is always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Run in with the professor

Nicole sat on Rayquaza's back, holding onto his fins. The cold wind stung her face and the cuts along her face and arms, and sliced through her soaking jacket.. She shivered slightly, but didn't dare let go of Rayquaza if fear that she would fall off.

"Rayquaza, when are we going to land?" Nicole whined. The dragon simple growled before slowing down and heading towards the forest below. Once hidden in the trees, Nicole slid off Rayquaza's back and wrapped her arms around herself, still shivering. She sat down on the ground, pouting. "At least I'm away from dad." She said solemnly.

Suddenly Rayquaza wrapped around her, lending her some of his heat. Nicole curled up closer to Rayquaza, grateful for any warmth. It wasn't long until her exhaustion overcame her and she feel into a deep sleep.

Rayquaza watched as the little girl slept next to him. He didn't know what kind of person would hurt such a small child, but he refused to let her get hurt again. He wrapped himself around the girl a little more as another shiver ran through her body.

A branch snapped off to Rayquaza's left, his head snapped to attention. He let out a warning growl as he heard footsteps getting closer. Was it possible the man from earlier had followed him? No, Rayquaza had made sure that he wasn't followed by anyone.

A man in a white coat walked into the clearing, and he looked as surprised to see Rayquaza as Rayquaza was to see him. Rayquaza growled louder as the man approached, startling the man out of his stupor. "What are you doing down here, big guy?" He said slowly, setting down his bag and started moving slowly towards Rayquaza. Rayquaza growled even louder, curling tighter around the young girl.

The man seemed to notice the small movement. "Watch 'cha got there?" Rayquaza let out a warning roar as he stepped closer. "Easy, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to help." Rayquaza hesitated, not entirely trusting the man. Then he felt the little girl shiver again and decided that if he was going to protect, he needed to get her help.

Slowly, Rayquaza uncurled around the girl. The man gasped when he saw her, and slowly moved forward. He looked over her injuries and felt her forehead for a fever, finding it slightly warm. "She needs medical treatment." The man said as he picked up the girl, cradling her in his arms. He looked up to see Rayquaza watching him closely. "My lab isn't very far away, you're welcome to come if you want." Rayquaza nodded, as he levitated above the ground and followed the man as he walked off into the forest.

Nicole woke up slowly, feeling slightly warm. She groaned as she tried to kick off the blankets that covered her, only to have them put back on her. "Easy, you need to keep these on to sweat off your fever." A man's voice said. Nicole's eyes snapped open. She blinked slightly, trying to get the sleep out her eyes. Above her, a browned haired man in a lab coat stared down at her. She sat up and crawled back, slamming against the wall. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you."

"W-who are you?"

"I'm Prof. Birch, I found you in the forest with Rayquaza."

"Is Rayquaza okay?"

"He's just fine, he's been waiting outside for you. How do you get hurt?"

Nicole suddenly became aware of the fact that her right arm was covered in bandages, along with the cut on her head. "I was running away." She mumbled quietly, bowing her head.

"Well I should probably call your parents…"

"Please no!" Nicole cried, leaping out of the bed and grabbing the professor by the lab coat. "I can't go back, he'll be so angry with me and he'll hurt Rayquaza!"

"Woah slow down, who will be mad?"

"…My dad…"

The Professor was shocked, to say the least. "Did he do this to your arm?" He asked, gesturing to her injury.

Nicole shook her head slowly. "No, I fell down a hill because my dad had set his pokemon after me. Then I ran into a cave and met Rayquaza and he saved me from my dad." Nicole looked up at Birch with tears in her eyes. "Please don't make me go back, I'll do anything."

"Don't worry; you can stay here at my lab with me, at least for a while." He said, rubbing Nicole's head slightly. "But for now you need some rest, kid- say, I never asked you for your name."

"My name's Nicole." She said as Prof. Birch helped her lie down and put the blankets back over her.

"Well, Nicole, get some rest and if you're feeling better later, you can help me take care of some of the pokemon." Nicole smiled happily and nodded before closing her eyes and falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Introducing Eevee

It had been a couple weeks since Prof. Birch had found Nicole in the forest, and Birch couldn't have been happier to have her. Once she started to trust him, Nicole was a really energetic girl and loved to help take care of the pokemon. After introducing her to his assistance, she happily followed them around; feeding the pokemon, giving new trainers their pokemon, and learning as much as she could about pokemon in general.

Every once in a while, Birch would look outside and see Rayquaza watching them from the trees. He didn't understand why the dragon pokemon hadn't returned to the sky, until he watched Nicole run out to him. He might not have been able to speak pokemon, but he didn't need to. The way Rayquaza acted around the little girl, it was obvious that the two had the beginnings of a strong bond.

While Nicole was following Birch around one day, one of the lab assistants brought in a wounded Eevee that had been caught in a hunter's trap. When Nicole heard about the small pokemon, she immediately took it upon herself to make sure it healed. Birch smiled as the girl talked to the Eevee, telling it that she would never let it get hurt by a hunter again.

Once the Eevee was feeling better, Nicole took it out with her to introduce it to Rayquaza. The playful pokemon immediately started sliding down Rayquaza's back. Rather than throwing the smaller pokemon off of his back, he simply lifted his tail up slightly so that the Eevee could use it as a jump at the end of the slide. It wasn't long before Nicole wasn't seen without the Eevee trotting along next to her.


End file.
